Pas à sa place
by jade-wolff
Summary: Quand on est dans une situation où on ne se sent pas à sa place mais alors pas du tout! , comment réagir? Fuir? Rire pour sauver les apparences ou ce qui en reste? ? Faire comme si de rien n'était? Voici Potter et compagnie confrontés à ce choix!
1. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie

**Ohayo!**

**Petite précision : j'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitre pour un concours et j'ai eu envie de continuer! **

**Le but était d'écrire une courte histoire, en choisissant une accroche parmis celles proposées. Le titre de l'histoire et des deux premiers chapitres est également celui donné par le concours.  
**

**J'ai choisi Severus enfant et James-Sirius adolescent. **

**Le passage en gras est l'accroche donnée par le concours.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

_**[Je reconnus son écriture au premier coup d'œil, et déchirai l'enveloppe.**_

_**« Cher Severus,**_

_**Pour fêter mes 11 ans, maman m'autorise à organiser une fête samedi prochain, à partir de 14h à la maison.**_

_**J'ai invité quelques amis, et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là.**_

_**Réponds moi vite,**_

_**Lily. »**_

_**Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir, bien sûr que j'y serais, surtout qu'elle l'avait précisé : « ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là », Lily serait ravie de m'avoir à ses côtés, chez elle…**_

_**Je griffonnai à la hâte une réponse positive et courus la déposer dans sa boîte aux lettres. Mais une fois rentré à la maison, j'examinai de plus près l'enveloppe rose et m'aperçus qu'elle était couverte de dessins de ballons multicolores et d'animaux niais : et tout à coup, le « j'ai invité quelques amis » me parut de très mauvais augure tandis que m'imaginais passer l'après-midi au milieu d'une bande de jeunes Moldus dégénérés... Et si je venais de faire une grosse erreur ?**_

_Après tout, ces moldus ne m'avaient jamais beaucoup aimé et je leur rendais bien. Chacune de nos rencontres se finissait toujours mal. J'étais méprisé, trainé dans la boue (dans tous les sens du terme). Ils en profiteraient surement. Quoi que...Les seules fois où j'étais tranquille, c'était avec Lily. Peut-être que ça les dissuaderait de faire quoi que ce soit. _

_*J'espère car je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher l'anniversaire de ma meilleure - et seule - amie*_

_Surtout que ce "ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu sois là" était encourageant..._

_Me voilà dehors, devant une porte bleue à laquelle je venais de sonner. Sur la porte, des ballons multicolores, comme ceux de la carte, étaient accrochés. Ca commençait bien!_

_La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme souriante apparut.]_

Mme Evans : Oh! Severus, tu es en avance! Entre, je t'en pris

_[Elle s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Oui, j'étais "un peu en avance". Je m'étais présenté environ une heure avant le début de la fête. Mais j'avais tellement eu peur d'être en retard que je n'avais pas pu faire autrement. Surtout que je ne voulais pas me retrouver plongé dans une masse de moldus à mon arrivée. Je préférais les voir venir un par un. Et puis, j'espérais pouvoir passer un moment seul avec Lily, pour pouvoir lui donner mon cadeau en toute discression car il s'agissait de quelque chose de magique. Je tenais le paquet sous ma robe, bien caché._

_J'avançai jusqu'au salon. Les rares fois où j'avais osé venir ici, il y avait dans cette pièce une table de salon, quelques fauteuils et un canapé, le tout à la mode moldue. Ce jour-là, tout avait été retiré. Au lustre et un peu partout sur les murs étaient attachés des rubans de papier de toutes les couleurs ainsi que -horreur!- des dessins d'animaux, les mêmes que j'avais vu sur la carte! Je regardais autour de moi et vis une grande table placée à coté de la fenêtre et recouverte par une grande nappe. Des saladiers remplis de sucettes et autres sucreries moldues que j'avais toujours trouvé dégoutantes (mais que j'avais parfois mangé pour faire plaisir à Lily) recouvraient toute la surface de cette table. Il y avait aussi des bouteilles remplies de liquide orange et dont l'étiquette indiquait "Oasis". J'avalais ma salive avec difficulté. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise dans ce monde coloré. _

_Soudain, je vis Lily surgir de derrière le buffet. Elle souriait aux anges.]_

Lily _(brandissant un paquet de bonbons)_ : Maman je l'ai retrouvé!

_[Puis, elle remarqua ma présence.]_

Lily _(souriant de plus belle)_ : Sev'! Tu est déjà là? Comment ça va?

Moi_ (souriant)_: Bien.

_[L'entendre m'appeler par un surnom me fit plaisir. C'était une des marques d'amitié que j'appréciais le plus.]_

Moi _(tendant timidement mon paquet) _: Bon anniversaire!

Lily : Merci, Sev'! C'est gentil!

Moi : Tu devrais l'ouvrir tout de suite, c'est...quelque chose que ne doivent pas voir les m...

_[Je m'arrêtai et jetai un coup d'oeil vers la mère de Lily qui était toujours là.]_

Lily : Tu peux dire les moldus, Sev'. Je te rapelle que mes parents sont au courant maintenant!

Moi : Ah, c'est vrai...Mais ouvre-le quand même avant que tes amis n'arrivent.

Lily : D'accord! _(elle commenca à déchirer le papier cadeau)_ Au fait, comment tu trouves la décoration? J'ai tout fait moi même, même les dessins!

Moi _(espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas mon mensonge)_ : Euh, c'est très...bien. Tu es vraiment très douée pour le des...

Lily : Oh, Sev!

_[A l'entendre, je crus qu'elle était déçue par mon cadeau. Ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était un cadre contenant une photographie moldue qu'elle m'avait donné et où on nous voyait tous deux. Elle avait été prise la première fois que j'étais venue chez elle. J'avais utilisé une potion pour faire bouger la photo à la façon des sorciers, ce que je trouvais tout de même mieux qu'un bout de papier sans magie.]_

Lily : Oh, Sev'! _(elle me prit dans ses bras)_ C'est super! Comment tu as fait ça?!

Moi _(rougissant comme jamais je ne l'avais fait de ma vie)_ : Oh, c'est...c'est rien, une simple potion qui...

_[Je n'eus pas le temps de finir. Une sonnerie retentit aussitôt. Je reçus ce bruit comme un signal d'alarme._

_*Résumons : il y a les ballons, les animaux débiles...Il ne manque plus que ...*]_

Voix forte : Salut Lily!!!!! Bon anniversaire!!! Woua! C'est super bien décoré! C'est toi qui l'a fait?

_[*...les quelques amis...Merlin! Il faudra qu'elle m'explique ce quelle entend par "quelques amis! Il y en a au moins cinq qui sont arrivés d'un coup! Et c'est pas fini?!*_

_Le salon fut vite envahi par toute une bande. A voir, Lily avait invité toutes les personnes de sa classe d'école primaire. Tandis que je tentais de compter combien il y en avait en tout - ce qui était difficile car il en venait toujours des nouveaux -, je fus brusquement poussé dans le dos. Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à...Pétunia, la soeur de Lily, qui s'était apparemment mise sur son trente-et-un. Elle portait une robe rose fushia qui la boudinnait affreusement et le noeud dans ses cheveux lui donnait l'air d'un cadeau géant. "Merlin!" était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit.]_

Pétunia : Tiens, t'es là toi? Mais...oh mon dieu! T'as même pas pris la peine de te laver les cheveux?

_[Je rougis malgré moi et lui tournai le dos en l'insultant de tous les noms possibles - en prenant soin à ce qu'elle ne m'entende pas._

_Quand enfin tout le monde fut arrivé, la fête commença. D'abord, je pensais que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Lily faisait toujours en sorte que j'ai de quoi boire ou manger, elle me parlait autant qu'aux autres - peut-être même plus - et personne ne me dérangeait, même si j'eus droit à quelques regards dégoutés en direction de ma robe de sorcier-qui était pourtant neuve-ou de mes cheveux._

_Puis, quelqu'un eut l'idée de mettre de la musique. De la musique moldue, évidemment. Aussitôt, la chose posée près du buffet se mit à émettre un vacarme assourdissant, dont je pus à peine comprendre les paroles. C'est là que Lily vint me voir.]_

Lily : Sev, tu veux bien danser avec moi? Aucun garçon ne semble vouloir

_[*Hein? Quoi? Comment? Danser, moi? Mais ça va pas?! Pas devant tous ces moldus! D'abord, parce que je n'aime pas et surtout parce que je ne sais pas!*]_

Moi : Euh, ba...D'accord, mais...

Lily : T'as qu'à me regarder faire, ça s'apprend vite!

_[*Merlin...Mais comment fait-elle pour lire dans mes pensées?*_

_C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'un groupe de filles hystériques qui hurlaient les paroles. Lily commença à danser et je la regardais pour tenter de l'imiter. A mesure que le temps passait, je me sentais de plus en plus ridicule. J'avais chaud et surtout, j'avais honte. Je n'arrivais pas à suivre le rythme et je marchais sur les pieds de toute personne proche de moi, à commencer par Lily. _

_Au bout d'un temps, je préférai me retirer pour retourner près du buffet. Pétunia y était, seule, et se goinfrait. La voir sourire à mon arrivée ne présageait rien de bon.]_

Pétunia (voix assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende): T'es trop nul pour danser! J'ai bien vu comment tu piétinais les pieds des autres! C'est tes cheveux gras qui t'ont bouché la vue ou quoi?

_[Tout le monde se retourna. Des rires fusèrent ici et là, avant de se transformer en rire général. J'eux soudain très chaud, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'atmosphère de la salle, quoi qu'assez étouffante. Je regardai autour de moi, mal à l'aise. Lily était restée sur la piste de danse. J'étais seul. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite. La musique me vrillait les oreilles._

**"Partir un jour, sans retour"**

_*Tiens, c'est une idée, ça...*_

**"Sans se retourner, ne pas regretter..."**

_N'y pouvant plus, je décidai de sortir. J'eux du mal de me frailler un chemin parmis la masse moldue. Je trébuchai sur quelque chose. A moins que quelqu'un ne m'ait fait un croche- pied? Puis, je sentis un liquide sur moi, alors que je renversai une fille blonde habillée d'un T-shirt à pailettes argentées. Je n'écoutai pas les reproches qu'elle m'adressa et continuai. Quand je parvins enfin au couloir, je m'arrêtai un instant. L'air y était plus respirable. Je renifflai bruyamment. _

_*Pas question de pleurer! Pas à cause de cette dinde moldue!*_

_Quand je me sentis mieux, j'ouvris la porte et la refermai sans bruit derrière moi. L'air frais fut pour moi comme une délivrance. La musique résonnait, un peu étouffée. Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre du salon. J'y vis Lily, entourée par tous ces amis qui portaient chacun un paquet à la main. C'était le moment des cadeaux. Je la vis regarder autour d'elle. Me cherchait-elle? Peut-être car quand elle me vit, elle fut surprise que je sois dehors. Je pris la fuite, avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de venir me chercher._

_*Non mais vraiment, quelle idée!*_

_J'accélérai le pas. Je baissai la tête et vis la grosse tâche humide sur ma robe de sorcier neuve. Une odeur sucrée s'en dégageait.  
_

_*C'était vraiment une grave erreur!*]_

_

* * *

_**Voila!**

**j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**La suite dans quelques temps!**

**Bises et bye!**

**Jade-Wolff**_  
_


	2. Recherche jeunes sorciers motivés

Cette fois, c'est au tour de James et Sirius de se retrouver dans une situation un peu...particulière! Je vous mets, cette fois encore, l'accroche donnée par le concours ^_^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Deux adolescents d'environ 17 ans scrutaient avec attention une affichette scotchée à la porte vitrée d'une maison de retraite moldue :**

**« La maison de retraite des mimosas recherche des volontaires pour animer divers ateliers jeux (scrabble, bingo, etc.) le samedi après-midi : bonne humeur, partage et convivialité garantis / goûter avec les pensionnaires offert ».**

**- C'est pas possible, vas-y pince-moi James, l est grand temps que je me réveille…**

**- Arrête de dramatiser Sirius, c'est peut-être pas si terrible !**

**- J'en reviens pas, mais comment Remus a pu nous inscrire à ça ?**

**- Pas compliqué; il a décroché son féléfone, a dit qu'il était volontaire avec un de ses potes, et a donné nos noms.**

**- OK, OK, alors fais-moi plaisir, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un pari absolument im-per-da-ble avec lui, tu seras gentil de me laisser en dehors de ça.**

**- ça va laisse tomber, j'ai compris.**

**- J'en reviens pas qu'on soit obligé de passer toute une après-midi dans une maison de retraite moldue à faire de l'animation pour grabataires, tout ça parce que tu fais des paris débiles derrière mon dos… Punaise James, tout un après-midi avec des vieux je sais pas si on va survivre.**

**- Pourquoi, ça mord un vieux ?**

**- Ceux-là, sûrement… Viens, on va regarder la tête qu'ils ont.**

**Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient discrètement de la vitre pour coller leur nez dessus et tâcher d'apercevoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une quinquagénaire à chignon tiré et air sévère :**

**« Messieurs Black et Potter ? C'est tellement gentil d'avoir répondu à notre appel ! Entrez je vous en prie, les pensionnaires vous attendent avec impatience. »**

**- OK Sirius, il est trop tard pour reculer… Je suppose que tu ne passes pas le premier ?**

**- James, si on sort vivants de cet enfer, rappelle-moi de te faire payer ça.**

_**Point de vue de James**_

_[Je me retenai de rire devant l'air faussement assassin de mon ami. Quoi que, je pense que le mot "faussement" était de trop._

_Je finis par passer devant et Sirius me suivit de loin - voir même de très loin. La quanquagénaire nous conduisit à l'accueil et nous tendit une feuille. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir un questionnaire du genre "Nom, Prénom..." ce qui était étonnant, car ils savaient déja tout ça. Puis, je vis ceci :_

_"La maison de retraire des Mimosas ne sera pas responsable en cas de problème. Les bénévoles ne pourront porter plainte pour quelque motif que ce soit."_

_Le tout suivit par : Signature du concerné, précédé par la mention Lu et approuvé".]_

James (à la directrice) : Excusez-moi, pourquoi prendre une telle précaution?

Directice : Au cas où ça tourne mal

James : _*Mal? Pour les pensionnaires...ou pour les bénévoles??*_

_[Je levai les yeux vers Sirius et vis dans son regard qu'il s'était fait une bonne dizaine de films où il se voyait torturé, fouetté ou autre par un vieillard. Je détournai le regard et remplis les cases vides du mieux que je pus. Pour "Adresse" et "Numéro de téléphone", je dus inventer mais sinon, pas de problème. Je signai et tendis ma feuille. La directrice la prit sans même y jeter un coup d'oeil. Sirius fut plus rétissant à rendre la sienne. Il fallut presque la lui arracher des mains._

_Alors que la directrice nous tournait le dos en nous disant de la suivre, je reçus un coup monumental sur la tête.]_

James : AIE!!! Mais ça va pas?

Sirius : Maintenant, si!

James : Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer!

Sirius : Ah oui? Je sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai pas trop aimé son" Au cas où ça tourne mal"! Ca craint à mort!

James : N'aie pas peur, Patmol!

Sirius : J'ai pas peur!.

James : Pourquoi tu t'agrippes à moi alors? Pour éviter que je me perde?

Sirius : ...

James : Trop aimable de ta part!

_[Pendant notre conversation amicale, nous fûmes conduits à une grande salle qui sentait le renfermé et le médicament. Je fis mine de me frotter le nez pour éviter de respirer cette odeur, alors que Sirius, se tenant toujours à mon bras, murmura : ]_

Sirius : Pouah! Ca sent comme Rogue ici! Hum...Il faudra que je lui dise qu'il sent comme une salle remplie de vieux moldus, ça lui fera plaisir!

James : Tu reprends du poil de la bête, c'est bien!

Sirius : Oui, mais tu me le paieras quand même, aussi vrai que les dragons volent!

James : Tous les dragons ne volent pas!

Sirius : Ta gueule...

_[Ignorant sa menace, je me tournai vers la directrice...qui n'était plus là! J'entendis la porte se fermait derrière nous en un claquement on-ne-peut-plus digne des pires films d'horreur._

_Je me sentis soudain tiré par la manche gauche.]_

James : Sirius, lâche moi, tu veux?

Sirius : Hé! Je suis de ce côté!

_[Je me souvins alors que Sirius était agrippé à mon bras..droit. Je baissai les yeux et vis un petit vieux qui portait des lunettes et avait un sourire édenté.]_

Petit vieux : Fous sêtes les noufeaux animateurs?

James : Oui, je m'appelle James et voici Sirius.

_[Ce dernier se recrovilla. Mais le moldu ne l'avait pas remarqué.]_

Petit vieux : Fous foulez bien faire une partie de fcrabble

James : Euh...bien sûr, je suis là pour ça après tout. _(bas, à Sirius)_ C'est quoi le "scrabble"?

Sirius : Aucune idée, mais je sens que tu vas adorer! C'est sûrement pour les binoclards.

James : Très drôle!

Sirius : Je ne plaisante pas, regarde!

_[Du doigt, il me montra la table où le vieillard s'était assis. Une bonne dizaine de personnes agées portant des lunettes étaient réunies. Une vielle femme se leva avec difficulté et s'avança vers Sirius.]_

Vieille dame : Suivez moi. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous dans un autre atelier.

_[Sirius me supplia du regard de ne pas le laisser tomber, mais la moldue l'entraina par la main. Un instant, je me dis que c'était peut être la dernière fois que je voyais mon meilleur ami..._

_Les trois heures qui suivirent furent un supplice. Je ne connaissais pas le jeu et personne ne m'expliqua les règles. Chaque fois que ce fut mon tour, je fis comme les autres et posai un carré portant une lettre sur le plateau. Cela n'avait d'autre intéret que de les calmer car quand je tardai un peu trop, ils commençaient à me crier dessus en bavant._

_Quand ce fut terminé, je retournai dans le hall d'entrée pour attendre Sirius.]_

_**Point de vue de Sirius**_

**Flash-back**

_[Je lançai un dernier regard vers James pour qu'il m'aide mais rien n'y fit. Lentement, mais sûrement, je fus entrainé par cette petite moldue qui me tenait par la main - qui au passage était mouate. Beurk!_

_Elle m'emmena dans une pièce qui se trouvait être une cuisine. Il n'y avait que des femmes. Elles portaient toutes un tablier à fleurs rose sur fond bleu.]_

Sirius _: *Décidemment, je ne comprendrais jamais la mode moldue...* _C'est quel atelier, ici?

Vieille femme : Cuisine, jeune homme. Vous allez nous aider à faire les gâteaux pour le goûter.

Sirius _: *Mouais...pourquoi pas? C'était sûrement mieux que le "skable" de James*_

_[Je pris le tablier qu'on me tendait et le mit. Aussitôt, je sentis quelques regards insistants sur moi. Un rapide coup d'oeil m'informa que la plupart des mémés...étaient en train de me matter!]_

Sirius_ : *Merlin! Je ne savais pas qu'un tablier pouvait faire cet effet là. Hum...Faudra que j'y pense, un de ces jours...*_

_[J'eus l'idée de lancer un clin d'oeil, coquin mais pas trop. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Les femmes gloussèrent comme des adolescentes devant le garçon de leur rêve.]_

Sirius _: *Mon vieux Sirius, je crois que finalement, ça va être du gâteau, sans vouloir faire un mauvais jeu de mot!*_

_[Je ne savais pas cuisiner façon moldue mais avec mon talent pour charmer toute personne de sexe féminin, je pus éviter le travail ennuyeux. Les petites vieilles firent presque tout. Je ne devais que mélanger la pâte à gateau ou prendre les objets qui étaient trop haut._

_A un moment, je dus prendre un sachet de farine sur une étagère. Je fis un faux mouvement et il alla s'écraser sur le sol. Je n'osai bouger, de peur que l'une d'entre elles ne me grondent. Mais la plus proche se mit à glousser puis à rire franchement. Un instant, j'eux même peur qu'elle ne crache son dentier! Elle ramassa une poignée de farine et la lança à la figure de sa voisine, qui rit également. C'est ainsi qu'une bataille s'engagea._

_J'aurais pu en profiter pour m'éclipser, mais bizarrement, j'eux envie de faire partie de la bataille. Tout y passa : les oeufs, le reste de la farine, le sucre, la levure...Je devais avouer que pour des vieilles moldues décrépies, elles visaient plutôt bien! Je dus faire appel à tout mon talent d'esquive que j'avais développer lors des cours de duel pour éviter les projectiles. Evidemment, pour leur faire plaisir, je les laissais m'atteindre. Je passai ainsi un moment agréable. Cette bataille me rappella celles que j'avais fait avec les autres maraudeurs, lors de nos premières années à Poudlard._

_Finalement, quand les munitions furent totalement épuisées, je sortis de la cuisine, suivi de près par toutes mes fans. Je pris un air penaud et m'excusa pour le gachis mais elles me pardonnèrent avant d'avouer que je les avais "follement diverties". Je retrouvai James dans le hall d'entrée, en vainqueur car j'avais accompli ma mission. Il avait un air morose, un peu comme celui qu'il affiche après s'être fait jeté par Lily.]_

**Fin flash-back**

Sirius (assez bas pour ne pas être entendu par James) : Désolé les filles, je vais devoir vous laisser!

_[J'ajoutai un petit clin d'oeil. Mes admiratrices gloussèrent une fois de plus, puis partirent. C'est là que j'utilisai tout mon talent d'acteur (et oui, que voulez vous? je suis plein de talents...exepté pour la cuisine, je vous l'accorde!). Je me tournai vers James et, avec un air surpris, je m'exclamai : ]_

Sirius : Tiens, James! Comment ça va?

James : Moins bien que toi, apparemment...Il va me falloir une bonne dose de quidditch pour me remettre! Et toi?

Sirius : Oh moi...J'ai pas grand chose à dire

_**Point de vue de Remus**_

_[Tard au soir, je révisais tranquillement quand soudain, je sentis une présence près de moi. Une présence que je reconnus tout de suite.]_

Remus : Sirius? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, à cette heure-ci? Ne me dis pas que tu veux réviser toi aussi?!

Sirius : Non. En fait...je voulais juste te dire que...

Remus : Que...?

Sirius : La prochaine fois que tu fais un pari avec James et que tu es sûr de gagner...préviens moi."

* * *

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous as plu! J'ai terminé le chapitre 3 il n'y a pas ongtemps et je réfléchis pour le 4! Il y a encore tellement de personnages à torturer...**

**Mouahahahaha!**

**Biz et bye!**

**Jade-Wolff**


	3. Quand Sirius s'ennuie

**Salut à tous!**

**Après un certain temps d'innactivité, voici un autre chaitre! J'espère, comme toujours, que cela vous plaira! J'en suis assez fière et je pense reprendre cette histoire pour une autre fanfic...Peut-être...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_[Un jeune homme d'environ 30 ans attendait assis sur un banc. Il portait un pantalon noir troué, une chemise blanche tachée et des souliers marrons de très mauvais goût. A coté de lui reposait un bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait du cueillir dans un jardin qui n'était pas le sien. Les racines qui dépassaient du papier journal qui les enveloppait en témoignait._

_Un coude sur le dossier du banc, il fumait une cigarette d'une sous-marque, qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde et le faisait tousser comme un mineur. Il jetait de temps à autre un regard à sa montre, puis reportait son attention autour de lui._

_*Si ça se trouve, elle ne viendra même pas...Elle serait capable 1-d'oublier l'heure du rendez-vous, 2-le lieu du rendez-vous, 3-le rendez-vous lui-même. Si seulement elle pouvait m'oublier, moi! Ca m'aiderait beaucoup...*_

_Sa cigarette touchant à sa fin, il la jeta un peu plus loin **[1]**. Il vérifia une dernière fois si rien ne manquait à son accoutrement. Non, tout y était : trous, taches, chaussures bizarres, odeur de cigarette, fleurs enveloppés dans une page de journal arrachée...]_

**Flash-back**

_[La ville était plongée dans l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit. C'était l'automne. Les jours raccourcissaient toujours plus, les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles et il pleuvait de plus en plus souvent. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, la pluie battante se cognait aux fenêtres du 12 Square Grimmaud en un bruit assourdissant._

_Assis sur le vieux canapé grinçant, le regard vague, l'ex-professeur Lupin était perdu dans ses pensées d'intérêts philosophiques._

_*Sale temps... Dommage, j'aimerais bien faire un tour...J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, au lieu de rester coincé ici. Alala...Les temps sont durs. Surtout que j'ai perdu mon boulot à Poudlard...Ah non c'est vrai, c'est moi qui suis parti. *Soupir* Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour retourner là-bas...*_

_Un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Une silhouette approchait dans l'obscurité du couloir. Puis, elle arriva dans la lueur du feu de cheminée.]_

Remus : Sirius? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure-ci?

Sirius _(car c'était bien lui)_: Je suis chez moi, mon vieux. Je fais ce que je veux à l'heure qu'il me plait!

Remus : Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

Sirius : J'ai vu de la lumière, alors je suis entré! _(reprenant son sérieux)_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je me suis dit que manger quelque chose me ferait du bien. J'avais une petite envie aussi. En descendant, j'ai vu que le feu brûlait encore. J'étais venu l'éteindre. T'arrives pas à dormir, toi non plus?

Remus : Non et ce n'est pas nouveau. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression d'être insomniaque.

Sirius : Voir Servilius, ça me donne des cauchemars aussi. Mais faut faire avec.

_[L'animagus canin s'assit à côté du lycanthrope.]_

Sirius : J'ai besoin de m'amuser. Je m'ennuie._(se tournant vers son ami)_ Pas toi?

Remus : Avec le travail que me donne l'Ordre? Non, je n'ai pas une seconde à moi.

Sirius : Justement, c'est ça le problème. Tu ne sors plus, tu ne fais que travailler. C'est pas bon pour toi!

Remus : Dans le sens où tu l'entends, je ne sors jamais en temps normal. Tu le sais bien. Pas les moyens et surtout pas envie.

Sirius : A cause de ta...

Remus : Non, c'est surtout que...Quand on était adolescents, ça ne me dérangeait pas d'être dehors avec d'autres gens, du moment que vous étiez avec moi.

Sirius : C'est juste la solitude qui te gène? C'est ça?

Remus : Etre seul ne me dérange pas, j'ai l'habitude depuis longtemps. C'est juste qu'un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus de temps à autre.

Sirius : De la compagnie...féminine?

Remus : Où veux-tu en venir, Sirius?

Sirius : Nul part.

Remus : Tu me caches quelque chose.

Sirius : Pas du tout!

_[Son air de ne pas y toucher disait le contraire.]_

Remus : Ecoute, soit tu lâches le morceau, soit je racconte à Harry le jour où tu t'es retrouvé habillé en fille à cause d'un pari perdu et...

Sirius : OK! J'avoue! En fait, depuis quelques temps, comme je te trouves un peu...tristounet, je...j'ai décidé de...

Remus : De..?

Sirius: L'autre jour, j'ai lu le journal...

Remus _(levant les yeux)_ Quel exploit!

Sirius : Oh ça va! J'ai rien d'autre à faire, moi! Bon! Je disais donc, je lisais le journal et...j'ai vu une annonce.

Remus : Et?

Sirius : J'y ai répondu.

Remus : Et?

Sirius : C'était dans la rubrique "Courrier du Coeur".

Remus _(commençant à comprendre où son ami voulait en venir)_ : Que disait l'annonce?

Sirius : C'était une jeune femme charmante qui cherchait un peu de compagnie. Je lui ai répondu par lettre. Je lui ai même proposé un rendez-vous.

Remus : Alors que tu es interdit de sortie?_ (Eclair de lucidité)_ Ce qui veut dire que le rendez-vous n'est pas pour toi. Ne me dis pas...Sirius, quel nom as-tu mis en signature?!

Sirius : Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, finalement...

Remus : Je crois avoir deviner mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche!

Sirius : Le tien.

**Fin flash-back**

_[Il l'aurait bien tué sur place, s'il n'avait pas été son ami. Ce qu'il aurait peut-être du faire, vu comment les choses tournèrent.]_

**Flash back**

**JF**

**aimant la lecture, la poésie, les discussions au coin du feu, **

**passionnée par les chats et la vaisselle en porcelaine, **

**adorant la musique**

**Recherche**

**JH ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêts pour un peu de compagnie.**

_[Après la première lecture, sa colère envers son ami s'atténua un peu. Cette annonce semblait assez bien. Certes, il n'aimait pas les chats (ou plutôt, c'était eux qui ne l'aimaient pas en sentant son coté loup-garou), ni la porcelaine. Mais il aimait la lecture, la poésie et les discussions au coin du feu. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voyager, mais c'était toujours très intéressant de découvrir de nouveaux horizons._

_Aussi, il accepta de correspondre avec cette jeune femme, lui expliquant que le rendez-vous n'était qu'une blague d'un ami et qu'il préférait en apprendre un peu plus sur elle avant la première rencontre._

_Quand elle lui répondit, Lupin ne fut pas particulièmement enchanté par ce premier contact. D'abord, elle avait une écriture affreuse, un mélange entre des chiures de mouche et des caractères japonais **[2]**_

_Ensuite, ce fut son orthographe d'analphabète qu'il dut affronter. Lui qui avait passé ses années scolaires à corriger les fautes des autres maraudeurs, il aurait pu jeter le papier sans en lire d'avantage s'il n'avait pas décidé de dépasser cette première impression. _

_Il lui posa des questions sur tout et rien : sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, son travail, ses centres d'intérêts...Elle s'apellait Bertha, elle avait 28 ans et était restée célibataire pendant des années par peur de s'engager. Elle lui répondit avec beaucoup de passion concernant les chats et sa collection de porcelaine de chine avant de lui retourner les mêmes questions. Il répondit assez vaguement, lui disant que son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps, sans préciser._

_Malheureusement, la jeune femme était toujours plus curieuse. A croire qu'elle voulait TOUT savoir sur lui et ce qu'il faisait. C'est la raison pour laquelle Remus commença à s'inquiéter. Et si elle était une espionne qui tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez? Il était prêt à couper toute correspondance avant que cela n'aille plus loin, mais Sirius le poussait toujours plus à répondre.]_

Sirius : Elle aura sûrement le coeur brisé et tu auras ça sur la conscience!

_[Pourquoi était-il aussi faible quand il s'agissait des sentiments d'une femme? Il continua à correspondre avec Bertha mais en faisant des lettres de plus en plus courtes, espérant qu'elle finirait par se lasser._

_Au bout d'un mois environ, elle lui proposa de se rencontrer. Ils choisirent un endroit ni trop fréquenté (pour ne pas risquer d'être repéré), ni trop déserté (pour ne pas risquer de se retrouver seul avec elle). Le parc de la ville semblait être l'endroit parfait._ _C'était un endroit interdit aux moldus de la ville. _

_Ils durent se décrire mutuellement, ne s'étant pas envoyé de photos (lui parce qu'il ne pouvait ps risqué de sortir pour faire quelques malheureuses photos, elle parce qu'elle voulait garder le suspens jusqu'au bout)]_

**Fin flash back**

_[Il ressortit la dernière lettre de Bertha.]_

Cher Remus,

je vou attendré vers 11h, à la fontaine du parc, sur le banc face à la porte d'entrai du parc. _*c'est fou les progrès qu'elle a fait en orthographe*_. Je porteré une robe longue et bleu, avec une aicharpe violète. Je suis brune, mes cheveux sont longs et m'arive en bas du deau. J'ai les yeux bleu/vert et j'ais un petit grain de boté sur la joue gauche. Je pense que vous n'auré aucun mal à me reconnaitre. Je n'auré pas de mal non plus, grace à votre description.

Je vous embrasse tendrement.

Votre amie qui a hate de vous rencontré,

Bertha.

_[Il rangea la lettre en soupirant. Ca faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il attendait sur ce foutu banc et elle n'était toujours pas là._

_Soudain, il entendit une voix.]_

Voix : Excusez-moi, vous êtes Remus ?

_[Il se retourna et se figea._

_Son regard scruta son interlocutrice, essayant de coller la description à ce qu'il avait face à lui. Cheveux bruns et longs, ok. Robe bleu, ok. Echarpe violette, ok. Grains de beauté, ok. Yeux bleu/vert...Il regarda avec plus d'attention. Oui, c'était bien ça, bleu et vert. L'un était bleu, l'autre vert.]_

Remus : Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous êtes Bertha?

Jeune femme : Oui. Ravie de vous voir. Enfin...façon de parler.

_[Elle eut un adorable sourire, quoiqu'un peu triste. Remus la regarda plus en détail. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était préparé. Mais alors pas du tout!_

_Elle avait une attitude étrange. Elle gardait les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Elle tripotait nerveusement la canne qu'elle avait à la main. Peut-être même que...]_

Remus : Excusez-moi de vous poser la question mais...vous êtes...

Bertha : Aveugle, oui. Vous devez trouver ça drôle. Comment une aveugle a t-elle pu vous écrire pendant tout ce temps? C'est ma soeur qui s'en ait occupé. Je lui dictais tout. Et j'ai su que vous étiez là car j'ai senti votre présence.

Remus : Asseyez-vous. _(elle s'exécuta)_ Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à trouver votre chemin?

Bertha : Non. Je viens souvent ici. A ce banc en particulier. C'est pour ça que je vous ai donné rendez-vous ici. Mais assez parlé de moi, je n'aime pas ça. Je préfère écouter.

Remus : Ah...C'est génant car je préfère écouter moi aussi. Mais je veux bien faire un effort. De quoi voulez-vous que je vous parle?

Bertha : Je ne sais pas...de votre travail? Comment se porte le petit dernier? Comment s'appelle t-il déjà...Ah oui, Spick! Comment va t-il?

Remus : Spick?

Bertha : Et bien oui! Le dernier poulain qui est né dans votre ranch. Vous en avez parlé dans votre dernière lettre. Vous disiez que vous hésitiez à me rencontrer car il semblait fragile et vous ne vouliez pas le laisser tant que vous n'étiez pas sûr qu'il aille bien..

_[Remus se sentit perdu. De quoi parlait-elle? Il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il se promit se régler ce mal-entendu.]_

Remus : Il va bien mais ne parlons pas de ça. J'aimerais savoir comment vous en êtes venu à correspondre avec moi.

Bertha : Oh...C'est ma soeur. Elle trouve que je suis trop solitaire et que je resterais célibataire toute ma vie. Cette histoire de rencontres ne me plaisait pas. C'est elle qui m'a poussé. _(__*Est-il possible que sa soeur lui ait menti?*__)_ C'est même elle qui a choisi ma tenue. De quoi ai-je l'air? Je me le demande. Je ne portes jamais de robe, je dois être affreuse.

Remus : Non non...Ca vous va très bien.

_[Il était sincère. Elle était très jolie. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait cru se reconnaitre dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Lui, c'était Sirius qui l'avait poussé.]_

Bertha : Merci, vous êtes gentil. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais...toucher votre visage. Il n'y a que comme ça que...je puisse vous "voir".

Remus : Oh...Euh...Oui, bien sûr.

_[Elle leva les mains et il les guida jusqu'à son visage. Doucement, les longs doigts fins de la jeune femme passèrent sur ses joues, son nez, son front. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. _

_Au bout d'un temps, il la vit froncer des sourcils.]_

Bertha : Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous aviez deux cicatrices sur le visage...

Remus : Euh...En effet. Je n'aime pas en parler. C'est lié à des souvenirs assez...douloureux.

Bertha : ...ni que vous portiez la moustache...

Remus : Et bien...

Bertha : ...ni que vous fumiez. Je sens cette odeur depuis tout à l'heure, j'ignorais que cela venait de vous. Est-ce également lié à de douloureux souvenirs?

_[Remus eut l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient remplies de plomb. Il sentait que cela alait mal finir.]_

Bertha : Quels sont vos passe-temps?

Remus : Et bien, les même que vous...Les discussions au coin du feu, la poésie, les voyages...

Bertha : Comment pourrais-je aimer la poésie alors que je ne peux pas la lire? Comment aimer les voyages si on ne voit pas ce qui nous entoure?

_[Le plomb se transforma en béton armé. Il venait de faire la gaffe du siècle!]_

Bertha : Et ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous aimiez la musique classique et le sport?

Remus : Non, je...Oh écoutez! Il me semble que votre soeur vous a menti sur certaines choses. D'abord, je n'ai jamais dit que je travaillais dans un ranch et...

Bertha : Vous accusez ma soeur? Comment osez-vous?! _(elle se leva)_ Elle est la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance! Ecoutez, vous n'êtes pas du tout tel que je l'imaginais et je ne vous cache pas que je suis extrêmement déçue. Moi qui vous croyais gentil et aimable, je me rends compte que vous n'êtes qu'un malotru qui se moque des autres, qui empeste la cigarette et qui passe son temps à mentir! Je vous dis adieu, en espérant ne plus jamais vous rencontrer!

_[Elle commença à s'éloigner, utilisant sa canne pour avancer. Remus eut du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Il se leva à son tour et la prit par le bras.]_

Remus : Je...je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, je vous jure. En fait...je...je n'étais pas emballé par cette histoire de rendez-vous, moi non plus. Alors, j'ai fait en sorte de tout faire rater. Et il n'y a pas que la cigarette. Les habits aussi. Si vous pouviez me voir, vous vous moquerez certainement de moi. Je porte ce qu'il y a de plus moche en ce qui concerne les vêtements moldus. Je ressemble à un clochard. Je suis désolé si je vous ai vexé, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Laissez-moi une chance de me faire pardonner.

_[Bertha l'avait écouté, n'essayant même pas de se libérer. Il la lâcha, attendant une réponse.]_

Bertha : Vous voulez...que nous recommencions tout depuis le début?

Remus : Ca me ferait plaisir.

Bertha : Très bien!

_[Elle sortit une baguette magique, au plus grand étonnement de Remus. Elle le prit par le bras. Il fut étonné de constater qu'elle ait réussi aussi facilement sans le voir. L'instant d'après, il ressentit une drôle de sensation, lié au transplanage. Une fois que cela s'arrêta, il regarda autour de lui. Il était...]_

Remus : Comment...Comment connaissez-vous cet endroit?

_[...au 12 Square Grimmaud! Et plus précisemment, dans le salon!_

_Il se tourna vers Bertha et fut surpris de voir qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.]_

Bertha : Parce que je suis déjà venue ici, Remus. Je sais tout sur cet endroit et sur vous. Vous vous appellez Remus Lupin et vous êtes un loup-garou.

Remus : Que...que...que...comment...?

_[Devant son air ahuri, Bertha éclata de rire.]_

Bertha : Vous êtes encore plus drôle que je ne le pensais! Mais je pense que la plaisanterie a assez duré, n'est-ce pas...Sirius?

_[Remus vit alors son ami d'enfance entrer. Ce dernier éclata de rire et semblait s'être retenu depuis pas mal de temps.]_

Remus : Je ne comprends plus rien...

Bertha _(à Sirius)_ : Tu lui expliques?

Sirius : Oh! _*rire*_ Oh non! _*rire* _Va-y! _*rire*_ Moi, je ne peux pas! Avec la tronche qu'il tire _*rire*_ c'est au dessus de mes forces!

Bertha : Très bien! Alors voilà. Pour commencer, je ne suis pas aveugle.

Remus : C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer.

Bertha : Ensuite, je ne m'apelle pas Bertha.

Remus : Qui êtes-vous alors?

Bertha : Ca n'fait que quelques mois que je travaille pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Lors de ma première réunion il y a environ un mois - réunion auquel vous n'avez pas pu participer à cause de votre lycanthropie - j'ai fait la connaissance du comique ici présent. Il m'a dit avoir besoin de moi pour faire une petite blague à un ami. Un ami qui déprimait sec!

_[Remus fut surpris par le changement de ton de la jeune femme. Cela sous-entendait qu'elle était plus jeune qu'elle ne le paraisait. Il fixa son ami. Il venait de comprendre.]_

Remus : Cette histoire d'annonce, c'était du bidon?

Sirius : Non, je l'ai vraiment trouvé dans le journal! _*rire*_ C'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée. Au début, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Et puis, j'ai rencontré ma complice du jour.

Remus : Vraiment très drôle...

Siirus _(dont le rire commençait à se calmer)_ : Je te l'ai dit, tu ne te souviens pas? "J'ai besoin de m'amuser. Je m'ennuie". Allez Mumus, fais pas ta tête de loup-garou...Avoue qu'au moins tu as pu décompresser un peu?

Remus _(un sourire en coin__)_ : Ok, j'avoue. Mais ne me fais plus de blague comme celle-là!

Sirius : Juré!

Remus : _*Tu disais déjà ça quand nous étions à Poudlard...Enfin, passons*__ (il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui souriait)_ Puis-je connaitre votre vraie nom, mademoiselle?

Jeune femme : Bien sûr! Mais je dois me changer avant!

_[En quelques secondes, son apparence changea du tout au tout. Les longs cheveux bruns se raccourcirent et prirent une teinte insolite. Les yeux devinrent marrons. La jeune femme perdit quelques centimètres. _

_Une fois la transformation terminée, elle s'inclina bien bas avant de déclarer : ]_

Jeune femme : Nymphedoria Tonk, méthamorphomage pour vous servir. Mais appellez-moi simplement Tonk!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notes : **

**[1] Ca rime!**

**[2] Je précise ("je précise, je précise" comme dirait un certain nain dans Reflets d'Acide) que je n'ai rien contre les caractères japoanis, bien au contraire!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilàààààà! **

**Ca vous a plu? J'ai eu du mal pour la fin! Au début, j'étais tentée de mettre une femme pas jolie du tout mais je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir (et puis, c'était pas sympa. faut pas se moquer des moches. jvais pas me moquer de moi-même quand même? XD)**

**Puis, j'ai eu l'idée du blague et j'ai finalement pensé à Tonk! (Je l'adore elle *O* même sans son pouvoir, elle est super!) Je trouvais que cela lui allait très bien! et je me dis que je vois bien la première rencontre Remus/Tonk de cette manière. **

**Je les imagine des dizaines d'années plus tard, mariés avec pleins d'enfants qui leur demandent "Papa, comment t'as rencontré maman?"**

**...**

**[L'auteure est temporairement indisponible. Ele s'est réfugié dans son monde. Veuillez renouveller votre appel]**

**...**

**A la prochaine! **

**Biz et bye!**

**Jade Wolff**


End file.
